


Marked

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>Any</i> kind of mark we leave on each other means a whole lot more than we might first imagine.</b></p><p>"Step out of the light", the blindfold went on.<br/>"Leave your words behind", the knotted scarf cleaved your mouth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a change of fic style after my last two, a bit of a "mind reset" before I get back to other writing. Plus I like dashing these type of ficlets off, just trying to set a scene. This one has shades of my _Shattered_ fic, but then again isn't! Just PWP.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

**Marked**

"Step out of the light", the blindfold went on.  
"Leave your words behind", the knotted scarf cleaved your mouth.  
"Hold your desire", your lust ringed and contained.  
"Free yourself from harm", the smooth stone pressed safe to your hand. Not needed, but trusted.  
This time your limbs are adrift but your mind remains bound fast to his.

Words whispered huskily against naked skin.

Matt surrounds you, covers you untouching. And then you wait.

Feelings mounting, anticipation biting. Laid out and wanting for that perfect touch.

And still you wait, wait until he makes his move.

He grasps your waist, palms curled, holding you down.

His jaw grazes across your shoulder blades, his hair brushes soft but purposeful across the back of your neck.

His hands press up your sides then slide down your arms to leave you spread out, sacrificed, angel-winged.

The swish through the elements calls out to senses attuned for self-preservation.

The first stroke lands cool and determined, slashing down and then across. Your already stubble-burned flesh crying out in greeting.

You tense and release and wait for each very fibre caressing and speaking his lore. A body of knowledge seeking heightened relief.

Each figure drawn across you causes you to shift and to writhe, to shiver with realisation as your temperature continues to rise.

=+=

Bent to your task, you mark your territory across Aiden's back. Marching downward through valleys and hills.  

The reddened glow like flowing lava turning soft pale expanses hard. He's laid out before you, open, willing to be set alight.

Willing to take, wanting to hear, the onslaught that each flick of your wrist brings.

Miscommunication is what brought you both here. Your words not heeded.

The need to brand your feelings to Aiden's skin. To scratch the surface, to show him your need, his want. To send a message.

Over and over, each line, each impression. You're moving harder and faster, caught in near frenzy until it bleeds across him, lost in meaning.

It pains you but it'll hurt him more.

=+=

Your mind is tricked out, no longer playing the game.

Your skin now hisses in reaction to Matt's every word.

They cut through you, tearing to your core.

The need to cry out and beg is never nearer as every part of you screams out for his touch.

Blood pumping faster and faster, you freeze and hold that cherished heat.

Clenched and needing, imagining red raised stark against white.

His signature stamped to your body right through to your soul.

=+=

He asked, you answered. A slave to his command.

Your toiling complete, the virginised plain now marked and furrowed.

Your lips seek Aiden out and press your message home again, spelling it out across his skin.

Tongue trailing, hands releasing, cage unlocked, bodies turning, an open-mouthed salve applied to racing heat.

Then finally time to step back, to survey your workmanship, your skill, his need.

A message not inflicted but shared.

=+=

Twisted and turned, burned in the mirror. Holding Matt's hand, you're caught now your body is free.  

Want and possession writ blood red across you.

Words that your now opened eyes can believe, spread tattoo-like inked to your skin.

You're his and he's yours, and all these marks are the reason why you both submit.

Letters straight from the heart...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
